Life in the Moonlight
by Weird Romantic Gal
Summary: Nora and George are engaged. Nothing strange about that, right? Normally, that's true, but in this case it's not because of one little actually huge thing... Nora and her daughters aren't mortal! Genora Dasey Lizwin MickBeth JosefSara
1. He PROPOSED!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _LWD_ or _Moonlight_. I only own my ideas.

**WRG**: Hello everyone! Just to warn people, this will be a Dasey and a Lizwin with some MickBeth and maybe JosefSarah later on. If you don't like the pairings, don't comment on them in the reviews. I don't care about flames; frankly, I don't even understand why people flame. They aren't helpful at all.

**Em**: Are you done yet?

**WRG**: Yes, I'm done with my rant on flames. Anyway, I will probably be using things about _Moonlight_ that appear in eps 10 and 12, so if you haven't seen them and don't want to be spoiled, stop here. If not, then please continue. I might mention Josh (Beth's boyfriend at the start of the series) once or twice, but that's about it.

**Em**: Just get on with the story.

**WRG**: Hold your horses, will you? Anyway, pretend that nothing in _LWD_ has happened. Nora and George have met, are dating, and he has just proposed. They have both told their families; his are reluctant (except for Marti, who is five), while hers is just happy that she's happy. Nora has not told George something big about herself and her kids. They are vampires!! But they are different from the rest of the vampire community… her kids especially. Read to find out how.

* * *

"Girls, guess what?" Nora MacDonald called out to her children when she got home one night. She saw that only one of her daughters had come to her call. It was her youngest, Elizabeth. (She went by Lizzie now.) "Where's Casey, Lizzie?" Casey, or Cassandra as she used to be called, was her other daughter and was about five years older than Lizzie.

"She's at the townhouse."

The townhouse was in New York City and where Sarah Whitley was currently caught in a coma. Sara was, and still is, the only girl that the MacDonalds knew of that had captured the heart of their family friend, Josef Kostantine. She had found out his secret and still loved him. The secret was one that many shared, though it was still a minority; the secret was that he is a vampire. The MacDonalds are members of the vampire community.

"How long has she been there?"

"About half the day. She said that she had to talk to 'Charles' about something." 'Charles Fitzgerald' was the name that Josef used when he was in NYC.

"Did she give any indication of what she was going to talk to him about?"

"I think that her precognition kicked in this morning. She said that we might be moving soon." Nora sighed. Sometimes, her daughter's extra gift was annoying because Casey could rarely be surprised. Of course, it could be very useful, too.

"Well, she was right about that. It was supposed to be a surprise." Lizzie sure did look surprised, but she also looked suspicious. It was to be expected, though. They had just moved to Albany few months ago. Why were they moving somewhere else? That would mean that the girls would have to quit their schools and Nora her job. Then Lizzie thought about something else. Her mom was dating someone. They wouldn't move unless one of two things had happened: (1) the two had broken up and her mom needed to get somewhere away from the memories to start moving on, or (2) her mom's boyfriend had… Lizzie gasped.

"He **PROPOSED!**" It was a shocked exclamation. Nora had expected it. Lizzie had always been one for spontaneity, but she didn't like it when big decisions where made that she didn't expect.

"Yes, he did, and I accepted. I know that you two need a father figure around that isn't like Josef or Mick." Mick St. John was also a vampire, but he was technically the youngest of the MacDonalds' vamp friends. He is about 53 years old as a vamp. Josef is about 408. Nora is about 530. Casey is 496 years old, and Lizzie is 491.

"What's wrong with either of them?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I just want you two to have someone else to talk to and have father-daughter moments. Honestly, have you ever had one of those with Mick or Josef?"

"No, neither of us have." Casey had come in when Lizzie had shouted. Apparently, neither of the other MacDonalds had heard nor scented her. "After all, it's kind of hard to have those with someone who is centuries younger than you."

"I suppose that's correct." Nora sighed. "Is there any news about Sarah?" Casey shook her head.

"She's still in the coma. Josef is leaving to go back to L.A. tonight. I told him about how we'll be moving soon."

"So you knew that I'd be telling you and your sister about moving?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know the reason behind it. Until now, at least. When's the wedding?"

"It's in a month." Nora smiled sheepishly. Lizzie seemed to be shocked speechless while Casey just shrugged.

"Would I be correct in assuming that he doesn't know that we're vampires?" Her mother nodded. "Then I'd also be correct in assuming that we'll be using the heluna?"

Heluna was the name of a compound that would temporarily make a vamp mortal again and had been designed by the girls' father 545 years ago. He had been changed against his will. He had never told Nora or her children who his sire was. Fifteen years after he had been changed, he met Nora. They fell in love, she found out that he was a vampire, he proposed, they got married, he changed her, and thirty-four years later they got a surprise by the name of Cassandra. Five years after that, they were surprised again by Lizzie. For a few years, they were a happy family. Unfortunately, those few years had ended up being the calm before the storm. A friend of his sire's had caught wind of his location and decided to trap him. This friend had kidnapped a little girl in front of William, as the girls' father was called, and William went after that vamp. The girl was set free, but William was killed. Nora, Casey, and Lizzie only knew that this happened because the girl, whose name was Arina, had somehow found them and told them what happened. Arina had then told them that she was an orphan. Being the kind-hearted people they are, they took care of her. When Rina, as she was now called, was seventeen, she asked Nora to turn her. Nora agreed. Rina enjoyed traveling, so she was rarely with them.

"Yes, we will be."

"What exactly does he know about us?" Lizzie was the one to ask this.

"Well, he thinks that Casey is sixteen, and you are twelve. He also knows that you're into sports. He also knows that Casey is very organized." Lizzie stared at her mother. Casey just asked about his kids. "Derek is the oldest, and he's sixteen and a half. He apparently is the most popular guy at his school. Edwin just turned thirteen. He wants to be a businessman. Marti is five, and she thinks she's a cat half the time."

"They sound interesting. Should I be a goody-goody or a punk?" Casey usually switched between those two personas. She was currently a goody-goody.

"Just don't do anything too bad as a punk, 'kay Hun?"

"No prob, Mom."

* * *

**WRG**: There's the first chap. I hope you liked it!


	2. Dance with me

**WRG**: Here's the second chap. There's a time jump here. First off, there's the wedding reception then there's another time jump. Oh, the part about Derek not dancing willingly, even though it's part of his character, was inspired by the story "Not Listening" that's in this section.

* * *

After a beautiful, albeit small, wedding, the reception was held in the local park. Because London, Canada was a small town, vampires didn't really live there. The reason was the lack of 'freshies', or blood donors. Nora had not invited Josef, Mick, or Rina as she knew that they would not be able to attend. As such, the only guests there were George's friends and those of his kids. During the traditional first dance by the bride and groom, Casey and Lizzie were sitting at a table near the entrance to the park so that they were out of the way.

"The ceremony was beautiful, don't you think?" Casey asked her sister. Though it seemed to be out of the blue, there was a reason behind it. Neither of the two really enjoyed parties unless they were the hosts. They did enjoy Josef's parties however. Those were always entertaining, but it was only because they had friends to talk to.

"Yeah, it was." It was silent for a minute, not an awkward one or anything, just peaceful. "George seems nice, and Marti was cute as the flower girl." As if summoned by her name being said, the little girl came over to her new step-sisters.

"Hi! I'm Marti! You two're pretty." She looked at Casey. "Smerek thinks you have a fever. I heard him say so to Sammy." She then ran off. The sisters looked at each other.

"Well, Casey, you know what he really said, right?" Lizzie grinned at her older sister. Casey smirked.

"Of course I do. I think I'll ask him to dance. Why don't you go ask Edwin?" Without waiting for an answer, she left to find Derek. Lizzie, after spotting the middle Venturi, set off to ask him to dance.

"You're little sister is very cute." Casey sat down next to her eldest step-brother. He jumped, but quickly recovered. "She just notified me that you think I have a fever. I don't, but thanks for your concern." She giggled when his cheeks turned a very light pink.

"I can't believe she overheard me!" Casey heard him mumble to himself. She giggled again. Then she heard the first notes of "When I Think About Angels" start to play. Casey grinned.

"I love this song! Come dance with me, Derek!" With that, she started pulling on his arm. Her mother had them use the heluna in the morning, so Casey didn't have her vampire strength. Derek refused to get up.

"Sorry, but I don't dance." Casey begged him with her eyes. She inwardly smirked when she saw his resolve weakening.

"Please, Derek?"

"Fine." She smiled and led him to the dance floor. As they began dancing, Casey noticed that Lizzie had convinced Edwin to dance with her. Neither pair was dancing very closely together or very far apart.

_Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes_

"So, why don't you like to dance?"

_Why do I see you when a stranger passes by_

He thought about it before he answered.

_I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind_

"I've never really liked it. I'm not sure why."

_I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin_

_And when it's raining_

_You won't find me complaining 'cause_

"Well, you seem to be pretty good at it."

_When I think about rain_

_I think about singin'_

_When I think about singing _

_It's a heavenly tune_

"Really?"

_When I think about heaven_

_I think about angels_

"Yeah."

_When I think about angels_

_I think about you_

_The taste of sugar reminds me of your kiss_

_I like the way that they_

_Both linger on my lips_

_Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies_

_Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside_

_Beautiful distraction_

_You make every thought a chain reaction_

"Did you ever dance with your mom?"

"She forced me to once. I ran away from her after that, and she never did it again. What about you, did you dance with your dad a lot?"

_When I think about rain_

_I think about singing_

_When I think about singing_

_It's a heavenly tune_

_When I think about heaven_

_I think about angels_

"He was never into dancing. He died when I was eight."

"Oh. Sorry for bringing him up."

_When I think about angels_

_I think about you_

"It's okay. I miss him, but it doesn't hurt to talk about him."

_Anywhere I go_

_Anything I do_

_Everything around me, baby_

_Makes me think of you_

The two continued dancing until the song was completely over. When it was, they went off to find Marti to make sure she was behaving herself. What they didn't know was that Nora and George had seen them dancing. Nora was happy that Casey was getting along with Derek, but George knew that Derek never danced willingly. He told this to his new wife. She just laughed off his worries. "Georgie, if he does have a little crush, it is perfectly acceptable. I know that Casey likes him already; after all, she usually only giggles around her sister or our friends, Mick and Josef. Don't worry about it. If they start dating," George looked at her incredulously, "then there will be rules. It will be the same with Lizzie and Edwin." George's expression became bewildered. He had not really thought about the middle kids' dancing together as a sign that they liked each other, just that they were trying to get along. Nora laughed at his expression.

(One week later)

The MacDonald-Venturis had been living together since the wedding the week before. Nora and George had decided to wait until the kids were out for the summer to have their honeymoon. Casey and Lizzie had stayed home from school for the past week in order to adjust to the new living conditions. The house was very quiet when the boys weren't home. The girls' first day at their new schools would be the next day. Casey couldn't wait.

* * *

**WRG**: Next chap will be the first day of school. It will be a while until the next chap is typed because today was the last day for free typing in my computer class. I will work on this and ASSBRM at home from now on. I get tomorrow off because of proficiency testing so expect chap 2 of ASSBRM to be up then.


	3. I need

**WRG**: Okay, here's the third chapter! Sorry that I didn't put up ch.2 of ASSBRM when I said I would. However, I promise I will put it up very soon. Here's Casey's first day at Sir John Sparrow High School and more. Remember, I don't own anything you recognize. Also, I'm thinking that Beth is 26 in Moonlight, so that's how old she is in this story.

* * *

_'Ah, I just love the scent of new territory.' _Casey thought to herself. _'I'll have to use the heluna again when I get home; my vamp senses are coming back. At least, I don't have to worry about any other vamps while I'm here.' _She was currently walking to her locker, which she would have to share with someone named Emily Davis. When she got to it, a girl with very frizzie hair was getting out some books. Casey tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Casey MacDonald; you must be Emily Davis." The girl looked at Casey and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me; you're Derek's new step-sis, right?" Casey nodded. "I like the outfit; by the way, I live in the house right next to you." Casey's outfit wasn't really punkish, but she had supposed that, by George's reaction when she came downstairs that morning ("What in the world are you wearing?!"),it was best to stick with the level of 'bad girl' that she was wearing (i.e. a skirt that was mid-thigh and a blouse that was one of the more mild presents from Josef).

"Oh, really? I thought I recognized you. You walked to school, right?" Emily nodded. "Mind if I walk back home with you? I don't really like being in a car like George's." Her lockermate and new acquaintance laughed. The warning bell then decided to ring, which meant that the girls had five minutes to get to class. The pair compared schedules and found out that they had practically every class together. Casey put away most of her things and followed Emily to their first class of the day.

* * *

At lunch, most of the junior class had met Casey MacDonald, and the almost all of the male half of those had a crush on her. "You sure have gotten to be very popular in half a day, Casey," Emily said when they sat down to eat. Actually, the darker skinned girl was the only one eating. All of the heluna that was in Casey's system had worn off leaving her to be thirsty, but it wasn't so strong that she couldn't control herself. She had been observing Emily during all of her classes so far (well, it wasn't like this was her first time through high school) and had deduced that the frizzie-haired girl was very trustworthy and much like the human that Mick had saved about twenty-two years ago. _'What's her name again; oh yeah, Beth. Yeah, Emily's a lot like her: inquisitive and smart. She's also like Rina somehow.' _

"It's just because I'm new. I'm sure the 'popularity' will die down eventually." _Not really, I'm mean, vamps are always going to be eye-candy to our 'prey'._

"I don't know, once everyone knows that you're Derek's step-sister, you'll probably be even more popular." Casey just shrugged. She spotted her new step-brother and went over to him.

"Derek, just to let you know, I'm walking home with Emily today."

"Whatever, Casey." She rolled her eyes at his attempt to be indifferent. He had been ignoring her since the wedding.

* * *

A few weeks later, when she was walking with Emily on the way home from school (as had become the usual), Casey's thirst was beginning to really annoy her. Emily happened to notice. "Are you okay, Casey?" _Okay, there's another similarity between her and Beth; she's observant. I won't be able to make it home; I hope she accepts the truth like Beth did with Mick._

"Em, follow me." They had just made it to a semi-secluded place. Casey turned to her friend. "Em, do you believe in vampires?" The girl in question shook her head 'no'; Casey was starting to scare her. "Do you trust me?" This time she nodded. "I'm a vampire." If Casey hadn't had a serious look in her, now silver, eyes, Emily would have just laughed at her. "Do you believe me?" This time, Emily saw her friend's fangs.

What else could she say but, "Yes."

"Emily, I need..." Casey trailed off. She didn't want to scare the poor girl.

"Blood, right?" Casey nodded. "And you want to know if you can have some of mine." She repeated her previous action. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you. If you're willing, you'll barely feel it. Are you willing?"

"As long as you promise to explain things to me after." Casey mentally laughed. _Definitely like Beth._

"I promise. Now give me your wrist." Emily hesitated only a little, and she actually had very little fear in her. Casey gently grabbed it and brought it to her mouth before biting. She didn't take much, just a little more than enough to tide her over until she got home. After she was finished, she sealed the wound. Emily watched in wonder as the two teeth-holes closed and the scars were barely noticeable. The human looked up in awe at Casey. The vamp just smiled and said, "Come on, I need to get home. When we get there, I'll show you something, and then I'll explain all the particulars. First, you realize this has to be kept a secret, right?"

"I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone your secret, Case." They shared a smile before heading off to the MacDonald-Venturi residence.

* * *

**WRG**: My reasoning for Casey telling Emily is in this chapter. Plus, think about it, Casey has been around for almost half a century. Instead of being paranoid like Josef, she is just careful. I'm having this take place sometime after 'Dr. Feelgood', so Beth knows some of the truths about vamps.


End file.
